


just one look and my heart went boom

by Charante_Leclerc



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 21:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charante_Leclerc/pseuds/Charante_Leclerc
Summary: University is hard enough, but having to deal with a crush too? Nightmare





	just one look and my heart went boom

**Author's Note:**

> For anon with the prompt: "Can I please request a first kiss story between Lando and George?" I hope you enjoy!

So he had a crush on the guy down the corridor. So what? Lots of people probably had crushes on people who lived in the same halls as them. It was university after all, hearts were made to be broken. And his heart was destined to be broken by the cute guy from down the corridor.

He didn’t even know the guy’s  _ name. _

“You should ask him.” Carlos shrugged, attempting to turn the microwave on. “”What do you have to lose?”

“Er, just my dignity.” Lando groaned. “I have to live near this guy for the rest of the year, if I’m an idiot then I’ve made it super awkward and it’s all my fault.”

Carlos rolled his eyes. “You are being over dramatic.”

“No I’m not.”

“ _ Sí _ , you are.”

Lando sighed. “Fine. Maybe. But it’ll still be awkward.”

Carlos finally managed to switch the microwave on, turning round to face his flatmate with a raised eyebrow. “And if you don’t ask him, you will regret it forever. You only live one time,  _ no _ ? So go and ask. If it goes badly, just hide for a few weeks, he will forget, and it is all good.”

“I love the optimism.” Lando replied gloomily, resting his head in his hands. “I don’t even know his name.”

“You could just and ask.” Carlos sighed. “But instead, you are sat here talking to me.”

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?”

“I am pretending I did not hear that.”

~*~

However, the universe seemed to have a different idea for him. He’d planned to pine from afar, maybe say hi if they passed in the corridor. And that’s what he did, for a while. Well, about two weeks. 

He’d managed to find an empty table in the library, which could be counted as a small miracle. First years had flooded the library, desperate to make a good impression on their lecturers. It probably wouldn’t help in the long run, but there was a nice feeling about trying to study in the first few weeks.

“Hey, is this seat taken?” Someone asked, shuffling awkwardly. Lando nodded, only meaning to glance up, except when he saw who was standing in front of him, his mouth dropped open.

“Uh, yeah.” He squeaked. He cleared his throat, trying not to blush. “I mean, yes.”

“Cheers.” The guy sat down opposite him, frowning a little. “Hey, you live near me, don’t you?”

“Yeah, I think so. Surtees 12B.” Lando offered.

“Surtees 12D.” He said, grinning. “I’m George.”

“Lando.”

“Well, nice to meet you Lando. I’ve been trying to find a table round here for ages, it’s like every first year has had the same idea.”

Lando laughed. “Along with us, it seems. Everyone wants to make a good impression.”

“Well, those lecturers are scary.” George joked. “It’s like they can look into your soul sometimes.”

“It’s really disturbing.” Lando agreed. “What’s your degree?”

“Sport Science. You?”

“Media and Communication.” Lando said, shrugging. “I was that guy who didn’t know what to do, and spent too much time on social media, so why not make it into a degree?”

“Better than me, I was so desperate to be a racing driver for years, and when I realised it wasn’t going to happen, I didn’t really know what else I liked, so figured why not this.”

“Seems we’re both just as lost as each other.” Lando laughed. “Hopefully we’ll figure it out.”

“I’m sure we will.” George nodded. “Right, I’m gonna try and write this, and probably only get about five sentences done, but I should try.”

“Otherwise those demon lecturers of yours will be on your back.” Lando nodded, smirking. “Good luck.”

George laughed. “Keep your fingers crossed.”

“Will do.” Lando said, putting in headphones. Carlos was  _ not _ going to believe him.

~*~

“My god, why did we walk home instead of taking the bus.” Lando whined, juggling the bags of shopping in his hands to try and grab his keys out of his pickets. “I can’t get to my keys, can you grab them for me?”

“No, I cannot get to your keys either because I am holding six bags.” Carlos snapped.  _ “I cannot feel my hands.” _

“Why did we decide to walk.” Lando moaned. “Why why  _ why?” _

“Someone thought it would be a good idea as a workout.” Carlos muttered. “I think someone made a bad choice, and I should not have listened to him.”

“Well you did, and now I can’t get to my keys, and -”

“Need some help?” Someone said from behind them. They turned, and for the second time, Lando felt his jaw drop as he saw George in front of him. 

“Er, hi George.” He managed to get out. “We’re just trying to get inside, I can’t get to my keys.” He nodded down to the bags he was carrying. “All bagged up, y’know.”

“Where are your keys?” George asked, looking between Lando and Carlos intently. 

“My, er… my back pocket.” Lando knew he was blushing, he could feel his cheeks burning. “You don’t need to… oh, okay.”

George stuck his hand into Lando’s back pocket, quickly pulling out their door key. He put the key into their door, turning it and opening the door. “There you go.”

“Thanks.” Lando stammered. “Do you, uh, wanna come in? Maybe?”

“Nah, I’ve got stuff to do.” George shook his hand, still glancing between the two guys in front of him. “I’ll see you around?”

“Sure!” Lando cringed when George started to walk away, trying to ignore the look Carlos was giving him. “What, shut up.”

“I said nothing.”

“Still. Shut up.”

~*~

Carlos had dragged him out to a club with some of their friends, with the intention to cheer him up apparently. He hadn’t seen George since that day with the keys, and he was beginning to think that he’d either scared him off, or that George had never been interested in the first place. It was probably the second one, he shouldn’t have gotten his hopes up.

“Come, Lando, dance!” Carlos said into his ear. “Everyone is dancing.” 

“I’m okay.” He yelled back, pointing at the table. “I’ll look after the drinks.”

Carlos rolled his eyes, but disappeared back to the dancefloor. He could see Alex, Max, Lando and Dany from where he sat, and Charles and Pierre were somewhere about. Normally he loved going out, but he just wasn’t in the mood tonight. He’d rather be at home, curled up in bed with a movie, but Carlos had been very persuasive. 

“This seat taken?” George appeared next to the table, looking hesitant. Lando nodded, scooting across a little. “Cheers.”

“Not out with mates?” Lando shouted, looking over at the dancefloor. George nodded.

“Yeah, but they’re busy. Not really in the mood for dancing.”

“Same!” Lando nodded. He took a deep breath, heart in his mouth, as he asked, “Want to get out of here?”

“Where are you thinking?”

“There’s a McDonald’s across the road.” Lando shrugged. “If you want.”

“Your boyfriend won’t mind?” George asked, looking over to where Carlos was. 

“What, Carlos?” Lando laughed. “Carlos isn’t my boyfriend.”

“No?”

“God, no. He’s nice and all, but we’re definitely just friends. I’ve seen him in some situations that would make any attraction disappear completely. And I’m pretty sure he’s got a girlfriend back home.”

“Oh, cool.” George relaxed a bit. “Sure, McDonald’s sounds good.”

“Cool cool cool.” Lando grinned, jumping up. “Let’s go!”

They weaved their way out of the club into the cold night air, gasping at the sudden change in temperature. It was only late October, but any summer warmth had truly disappeared by now. They ran across the road, making happy noises at the fresh warmth inside, along with other students following them in, and to the annoyance of the employees on the night shift.

“What do you want?” George asked. “My treat.”

“No, no, it’s okay, I can pay -” Lando started, but George cut him off.

“You could owe me one. What do you want?”

“Fine. Big Mac and fries, please. And a coke. I’ll save a table.”

“Awesome.” George nodded, heading towards the counter. Lando dropped into one of their nicer booths, tapping a rhythm out on the table until George came back with the food.

“You’re a saint.” Lando groaned, biting into his burger. “A god amongst men.”

“I’m pretty sure you were the one that suggested coming here, but thanks for the flattery.” George teased. “So, if Carlos isn’t your boyfriend, are you seeing anyone else at the minute?”

“Er, no.” Lando felt his heart start to race. “I was kinda hung up on this one guy, but I don’t think he feels the same way. So, yeah. I’m not seeing anyone. You?”

George shrugged. “Not yet, but I’m hopeful. I thought he was seeing someone, but apparently I was wrong.”

Lando stopped, his burger halfway to his mouth. “Uhh…”

“If it’s okay with you!” George suddenly looked horrified. “God, I don’t even know if you actually like me or not. And if you don’t I’ve just made it super awkward -”

“I’ve had a crush on you since the third day of term.” Lando said, blinking. “You like me?”

“Duh. But then I thought you were dating Carlos, and I’d thought I’d already missed my chance.”

“Definitely not dating Carlos.” Lando said automatically. “So is this, like… a date?”

“I mean, if you want it to be.” George was blushing now. “It’s your choice.”

“And if it was a date, would I be allowed to kiss you?”

“If it’s a date, then yes.”

“Okay.” Lando smiled shyly. “It’s a date.”

“Okay.” George grinned, still blushing. Lando stood up a little, leaning over the table and kissing George softly, trying to commit this moment to memory.

He pulled back, hearing George gasp a little. “Oops, sorry.”

“No apology needed.” George said, sounding hoarse. “Definitely not necessary.”

Lando looked embarrassed, sitting back down. “So, how have the evil, soul-sucking lecturers been then?”

“I’m honestly beginning to think that one of them might be a vampire…”

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, crossposted to my tumblr (charanteleclerc), and prompts are always open


End file.
